Archery
by ArwenRivendell
Summary: Kagome has to take up a sport at her school for a credit make up. Luckily they have archery, but what happens when she melts the target in a tournament!
1. Credit Recovery

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns I just write.

&&&&

Archery Story

Chapter 1

The PE Credit

&&&&

"WHAT?"

"In order to make up for your severe number of absences in PE you will need to participate in an extra curricular sport in order to make up the credit."

Kagome sat back in the chair and looked at the ceiling, frustrated at fate for making her do this. She rubbed her temples and tried to figure out how she was suppose to fit this new event into her already busy schedule. Not to mention she would probably be heading back to Sengoku Jidai this afternoon, so she may not even be able to try out.

"But I can't play sports!"

"I bet there is a sport out there for you. Many students are surprised at the variety that our school has. Lets go through the list shall we?"

If it weren't for the credit she would have brushed this up in a heartbeat. Unfortunately a PE credit is one of the easiest to get and it would really help her GPA which was not high at the moment.

"Lacross?"

"If I knew what that was."

"Volleyball?"

"Ha! Yeah right."

"Cheerleading?"

"HECK NO!"

"Gymnastics?"

"In your dreams."

"Softball?"

"THAT would be entertaining."

"Swimming?"

"Think not."

"Track?"

"I do enough running for my life already, so no thanks."

"Jousting?"

"I would probably jab myself in my foot."

"Archery?"

Kagome's eyebrow went up, "Did you just say 'archery'?"

"Yes, we have an excellent archery team. We have some extremely talented students, that will be a tough team to get on."

"I will go for that."

"I don't know, you may not make it."

"If there is one thing I know it's how to use a bow and arrow."

"In that case tryouts are in the field behind the building after school."

"Arigato." She stood, bowing respectfully before exiting the Athletic Office, "Aw man! That is when I am suppose to meet dog-boy."

&&&&

At the bell the miko reluctantly gathered her things and headed to the field. Upon arriving she found a mass of people milling about. She saw a rope on the ground marking what seemed to be a starting line and targets lined up at different distances, many full of arrows.

Kagome looked over and saw a table where many were lined up. She got in the back of the line and waited to get registered. As she approached she saw a girl filling out the forms. Finally it was her turn and with out looking up the girl said, "Name."

"Kagome Higurashi."

The girl looked up, "Kagome, you are an archer?"

"YUKA!"

"Your not sick?"

"Uh, no. So what are you doing?"

"They said I needed to help out with a team, so I chose Archery. What brings you here?"

"Make-up PE credit."

"Well I can fill out your info, did you bring your bow?"

"Bring?"

"Oh, so you're a newbie. That's ok, the school has a few extra bows around."

"Where do I get one?"

Yuka pointed with her pencil, "Down at that table is the archery coach, he can tune up a bow for you."

"Ok, arigato."

Kagome walked up to the table and looked at the man, he had a stocky build, with a body like a blacksmith, with broad shoulders and strong muscles. He smiled at her approach, his voice was deep and melodious as he asked, "You need a bow little lady?"

"Yes sir, what do I need to do?"

He pulled out a black bow and handed it to her, "First we need to go over some basics."

She lifted the bow and turned it in her hand, studying the different levers and pullies, running a finger over the drawstring.

"To start off, how much do you know?"

"I am very good with normal, plain bows, but this is very different from what I am used to."

"Ah, so you are used to the old fashioned one string."

"Yes sir."

"You don't need to call me 'sir', I am Mr. Matsu Shingikami, but you can just call me Matsu."

"Hai Matsu-sama."

"Any ways, the compound bow does share some similarities, but as you can see there are also several differences. To start it has mulitiple strings and pullies to adjust how much weight you are pulling. The more weight you pull the farther the arrow goes… with more force I might add."

"So which string do I pull?"

"You pull the string with the eye piece there." He points to the small black rubber piece on the string. "And you see that little knob about half way up? That is where you knock the arrow."

"Hai, then what?"

"Then it is like your normal bow, except you look through the eye piece and line it up with these pins on the front."

"What do the pins do?"

"You adjust them so they show you where to shoot at different distances."

"Ok, so do I pull back now?"

"Yeah, go ahead and draw, and we can adjust the pull weight."

The miko fingered the knob and easily drew back to full length, surprised as it laxed slightly as she held the string by her cheek.

"Wow, that looks like a pretty good draw length for you. That means your arrows should be about 38 inches long. But the weight of 35 pounds seems way too easy for you, let me fix that."

She handed him the bow and he pulled out a small tool from a box nearby, skillfully screwing and tightening the bolts on the pullies at the either end. He handed it back to her and she drew it, just as easily as she did before, "Wow, 45 pounds! Well lets move it up another ten and see how it goes."

So she handed it back to him and he tightened it again, upon receiving it she drew to full length and watched his eyes go wide, "Geeze, your stronger than you look!"

He took it back once more and set the weight at 65 pounds, "Even if this is too easy for you it will easily be able to go through most of the targets, so you might as well keep it here."

She drew it back and was surprised to find that it was still very easy, _'I guess all those times in Sengoku Jidai I was using adult bows. I guess I had to get used to pulling so much weight.'_

She thanked him, giving a slight bow, "By the way, I'm Kagome."

"Nice to meet you Kagome. Now if you want to set up those pins you will take that bow and grab a quiver of arrows over in that rack behind you. Take them to the line and try out your new, well semi-new, bow."

She nodded and looked around, a boy came up to the table and placed his bow before the coach, "Hey Matsu, I need a tune up."

"Ok Kenzo, this will just take a sec. Hey Kenzo?"

"What?"

"Can do me a favor?"

"Depends, I am not one for favors."

"Well see that girl behind you? That is Kagome, she had never used a compound bow, I was wondering if you could show her the ropes. You know, give her a hand."

"And what do I get in return?"

"What do you want in return?"

"We will talk later."

Kenzo turned and looked her up and down, openly checking her out. Kagome reeled, "What do you think you are doing?"

"If she weren't as pretty you wouldn't have your favor Matsu."

"Why you-"

"You, come on."

"Hey Kenzo I would watch out ifI were you... That girl has got a 65 pound draw on her bow, and she isn't having any trouble with it."

"Your kidding right?"

"Wish I was."

"Here let me see that."

He grabbed the bow out of her hands and tried to draw it, not even budging the string, "Damn! What kind of girl are you?"

"The kind you don't want to get mad."

"Uh huh I'm sure. Come on twiggy, I'll show you around."

"Twiggy?"

She looked back regretfully at Matsu and he gave her a sympathetic look before helping the next student. She went off to follow the hot headed boy, and figure out how to use this new version of bow.

&&&&

R&R! I am an archer myself, not tournaments, but I know more than some… I am gonna have fun with this…


	2. Oops

Disclaimer: I wish, I wish… no, maybe not. I own a miniature poodle named Arwen, not a Inu-hanyou, monk, taijya or any of Takahashi's characters…

Ok this is a little lesson for all of those who seem to know very little if anything about Bows…

I am sorry there are no pictures or links, I tried to upload them, but the stupid thing won't let me... Google images are very helpful...

Acompound bow has multiple pullies and strings to adjust the draw… This bow is what most people use these days to hunt or participate in tournaments. It is not made for battle and it takes a while to knock (or load) an arrow.

The "bowsight: is the pins I am referring to in the story. Usually about where the "bowstring" label there is a small eye piece that you look through. As you can see there are some definite differences between this and a classic bow….

We usea glove like item we put on our fingers to protect them from getting our fingers hurt with the string…

Sometimes we wear a forearm guard on the other arm to protect the skin from getting snapped…

One last thing… a quiver is what you hold the arrows in…http/ (falls out of chair)

You guys must REALLY love this story… so many reviews so fast!

Ok I will write up a chapter, but you guys are not helping me pass Pre Calculus you know…

Reviews:

Angel8188: Really? U like the nickname? I'm surprised… and thank you for the compliments

xXInuyashaLordXx: Thanks you got your wish..

soccerdevill13: WOW soccer huh? Well I'm not very good at soccer, one of the few sports that doesn't agree with me… good luck with going pro…

Miko of Pure Souls: YAY glad u like… I left a couple reviews for ya…

Ames-Chan: hey thanks for the tip, (I like chocolate muffins, yum) I really appreciate the advice… I am always looking for ways to improve, so don't worry about critiques.

nikki smith: (faints in shock, wakes back up and rights the upside down chair)

Of course you have my permission! I'm not sure I could BE any more honored! WOW! That is amazing! I feel all fuzzy inside! (you didn't finish you email address) Tell me more about this book… email me…!

jaryjosephwantsapplejuicenow69: (WOW what a name!) lol thanks… I didn't think the nickname meant that much…

midnight fire princess: Yep I have been asking dad for a new bow for a long time… and thank you for the compliment…

Emily-luvs-to-hate: Ok ok I will update, and she will kick butt, but she has a little hill to get over first…

I'm gonna group the rest of you cause I need to get back to homework ASAP when this is done so…

shangxiang10,

friend5,

Bloodangeloffire,

Lily of the Shadow,

watergoddesskasey,

afoolwhowrites,

Kei-Ookami.kara.mori,

MoonKitii,

and Ame-Atsume…

Thankyou all for the reviews! I really appreciate, and you got your wish… at my school works expense…

ON WITH THE SHOW!

&&&&

Archery

Chapter 2

Oops

&&&&

Kagome couldn't tell who was more frustrated, her or this Kenzo guy. He stomped off forcing her to run to catch up, "Hey what is with you!"

"Excuse me? You are the newbie who needs to hold everyone's hand."

"Well you are the most hot headed, big mouthed, cocky JERK I have ever met!"

Kagome suddenly smiled inwardly, _'Wow, I bet he and Inuyasha would get along great! If only I could get him a matching rosary…'_

They walked up to a rack lined with quivers of arrows.

"Ok Twiggy, just get the quiver with the right lengthed arrows and we will be off."

"Right, uh?"

"He told you what length now come on!"

"Oh, you mean the 38 inch thing?"

"No duh."

Kagome groaned and grabbed a quiver, following the boy to the line and placing the arrows in the standing quiver. The boy did the same with his and looked at her expectantly. When she just stood watching him he sighed and pulled out an arrow, quickly knocking it and smoothly drawing back.

He quickly aimed and let loose the arrow, it flew and landed at the top of the bulls eye of a nearby target. Then he knelt down and adjusted one of his pins, moving it slightly. He picked up another arrow, knocked it and let it fly, this time hitting the bull's eye dead center.

"Wow."

"That is just the three meter target. You saw how I adjusted the pin, so now you go. Even you should be able to hit that!"

Kagome snuffed at the comment and picked up one of her own arrows, carefully knocking her arrow and getting ready to draw, until…

"No, no, no! You got it all wrong! The feather is supposed to go up, not down you moron!"

She looked down at the arrow and adjusted it, again drawing back, "Now what?"

Kenzo rolled his eyes, "Look through the peep hole you dim wit."

"Which pin do I line up."

"The top one you stupid."

Kagome was getting really frustrated with all his insults. Even Inuyasha didn't call her THAT many names. She was half-tempted to turn and shoot the boy, but that wouldn't help her reputation or her PE credit. Instead she tried to line up the pin with the bulls eye and fired, only to have the arrow stick into the ground at the target's base.

"HA HA! You can't even hit a THREE METER!" Kenzo was clutching his sides in laughter.

She grumbled and tried again, only to see the arrow fly over the target and stick into a tree.

Trying once again she nearly pinned a passerbyer in the backside, sending them running. Matsu walked up behind her and plucked the bow from her hands.

"Hey Kagome, maybe archery isn't your thing."

"No, I-"

"Nearly killed the poor old man."

"But, I-"

"Are not going to be on this team if you pose a threat to all those watching."

"No, but-"  
"If you really want to, you can bring your own bow to the field at dawn tomorrow and meet me here to try again. No one else will be here, so you won't harm anything."

Kagome sighed and her shoulders drooped in defeat. She slowly walked off, feeling crushed and ground into the ground by a rockslide. The miko slowly drudged off towards home and held back the tears as she heard Kenzo's insults.

"Dang she is the worst archer I have ever seen, even a child could shoot better."

That pushed her over the edge, the tears broke out and she broke into a run. She ran all the way home, up the stairs and slamming her door shut she threw herself on the bed and sobbed into her pillow, soaking it with her tears.

&&&&

Inuyasha came through the well, grumbling as usual about how late the miko was. As he opened the door he was hit with the strong scent of the miko's tears. The smell wasn't mixed with fear, but anger was coming out in waves.

The scent grew stronger as he approached the house, jumping to her window he opened it, hearing her sobbing. He stepped in and she didn't even turn her head as she muttered miserably, "Go AWAY!"

"No."

"Go Away!"

"Hell no."

"Osuwari."

"OUCH Bitch!"

"Go Away!"

"What in seven hells is eating you?"

He was released from the subduing spell and he pulled himself off her floor and walked over to her bed. He took a seat next to her as he debated what to do, he awkwardly began rubbing her back, hoping it would make those awful tears stop.

She did stop, but she still had the occasional 'hiccup' or sniffle. When he believed she had finally calmed down he leaned down and gently pulled the hair away from her face. The miko turned and peered at him through one red, swollen, and tear stained eye.

"Geeze Kagome, you look as though you were battling demons while guzzling down a jar of sake."

She made a lame attempt to smile and reached for a box of tissues, glancing at the mirror across the room, "Kami, I do look awful."

She blew her nose and dried her face, disposing of the tissues. The miko then turned her attention to the concerned hanyou as he asked, "So what happened?"

She retold the events of the day, struggling not to tear up again. She found this really hard when she started describing Kenzo, and she struggled not to use Inuyasha's flamboyant language. She also avoided telling him about the thought of shooting the boy. Finishing up she said, "Basically they told my I suck at archery and I can try again tomorrow."

"Keh. You are an great archer, saved my butt several times…"

Kagome smiled at his rare compliment as he continued.

"I wonder if the 'compound' bow affected how you shoot?"

She thought about it for a moment and nodded her head, "You might be right, arigato!"

The miko embraced him tightly, and as usual a wave of awkwardness overcame the hanyou. But after a moment the feeling passed and e gently returned the hug, "Don't you ever let anyone talk to you like that."

She looked up at him with a pointed look, "You do it all the time."

"Eh?"

"You know you do."

The hanyou suddenly felt awful, realizing that he did insult the girl. He mainly did it when he was mad or frustrated, but he never meant any harm. He would give his life up for her in a heartbeat. Inuyasha suddenly pulled her back into his embrace and told her softly, "Yeah, but I don't mean it."

Kagome tensed in shock, muffling into his haori, "You mean it?"

"Yes, of course baka." He winced realizing he had called her a name…

Kagome didn't notice and was suddenly overtaken with a wave of exhaustion, the days events had finally caught up with her. So she nestled further into the hanyou's embrace, and fell asleep within moments.

Inuyasha as usual froze in surprise, but as he heard her breathing slow he relaxed. He carefully leaned back until he was laying on her bed, her chest on his and her head nestled in the curve of his neck. He went deep into thought about how he could change his habits, and how he could help the love of his life.

The two lay there for about an hour as the miko's body recovered. She eventually began to come out of her dreams and she instinctively snuggled into the warmth. The hanyou felt her stirring and sat up, gently pulling her into his lap. His brain screamed, _'WHAT ARE YOU DOING!'_ But the girl just snuggled closer. After a few minutes her eyes fluttered open and she looked at into the beautiful golden orbs of the hanyou as she gave a soft, "Hey there."

"Hey yourself."

Kagome freed one of her hands and twisted his forelock in her finger, "Thanks for helping me feel better."

Inuyasha gathered her up into his arms and began walking towards the window, "Where are we going Inuyasha?"

"I figured Kaede could get you a bow you are used to."

Kagome smiled and cuddled up in his arms, not really caring where he was taking her, but rather the fact that he was actually holding her. He jumped from the window and made his way over to the well house.

A couple of moments and a five hundred year jump through the well brought the couple to Inuyasha's time. With one leap they were out of the well and Inuyasha set the miko down reluctantly. As usual Shippo came sprinting from the path from the village and threw himself at the miko.

She caught him and gave the kit a hug, he smelled her dry tears and a look of worry crossed his face, "Did Inuyasha make you cry again?"

"NO you little-"  
"No Shippo, he actually did just the opposite."

Shippo's eyes went wide, "Really?"

"Yep, I had a really bad day at school and he made me feel better."

The kit went quiet and Kagome winked at the hanyou as they made their way towards the village…

&&&&

Ok guys I know it is short, but I REALLY have to do homework now ok? I need to pass my classes…


	3. The Upset

Disclaimer; I don't own any thing anime like, AND I do not claim to be an expert on bows. I just want to have a fun story with what I do know.. there may be several inaccuracies, but I am doing the best with what I know… k?

I am SO sorry about not updating! I have been computerless for about 2 weeks and then I had school before! Hopefully I will have time to catch up in ALL my chapters and finish them within the next few weeks…

Reviews:

friend5: lol! So sorry bout the wait! Hope u enjoy

YuniX-2: I figured, I just wanted her to be nervous and make a stupid mistake, but thankyou for the clarification

xXLordInuyashaXx: thanks. But this semester didn't turn out that great… but now that I have time I hope you enjoy

Slowerthanarollingorangejuices: Ahh copy/paste. Saves lots of time And thankyou! Unfortunately the fastest update was followed by the slowest update… what can I say? Sorry is the best I can do.

Angel8818: thankyou. But along with being a writer I also want to be a Marine Biologist and an interpreter. Not to mention there are classes I can take to improve my writing. But I am currently writing a book right now, so when I publish it maybe I will let everyone know on my Bio… but it will be a while .

Kagome M.K: OK ok ok ok ok ok ok

Mefdet Lady of Chaos: Thankyou and sorry for the wait

Mimblewimble: I have always loved the couples that are there… I am not going to meddle with the couple I promise! Although I like throwing in characters that make you wonder

Emily-luvs-to-hate: lol! Have you died yet from the wait? I am glad you are enjoying it! Hopefully I will start cranking out the chapters so we can all find out what happens

Kei-Ookami.kara.mori: sorry for the wait. Enjoy!

Ames-Chan: Nummy num! Well so sorry to keep you waiting!

Miko of Pure Souls: lol! Well I hope you will enjoy the next chapter.

KittenKagome: Well thankyou very much! I would be happy to help with terminology… maybe Marathon could use some

MoonKitii: Sorry for the wait! Well now the updates should come more often…

Shadinah: Here ya go

miss tomboy: Oh you are gonna like this

soccerdevill13: Oh you are gonna like what comes next, and have a great time kicking those guy's butts!

Almost Human: oh fun stuff! And I will be retaking that semester (shrugs)

shangxiang10: Thanks! And sorry for the wait.

Lily of the Shadow: well considering that the wedding kinda filled my time, getting a new step mom and changes around the house, yeah those extra hours got filled! But she is great, so it was worth it.

Erena G.T. Rose: (checks your pulse) you seem ok to me. Sorry for the wait. But here ya go

Tai-dye; yes but having no computer is a valid excuse, so now I can update

Amanda Trinh: lol! Wow! I knew he wasn't going to be liked but… wow! Have fun with this next chapter

Ok ok ok now that I answered all those…. Hey if I missed anybody I am sorry! But there was a ton! Ok ok now for the LOOOOOOOOOONG awaited chapter.

&&&&

Chapter 3

The Upset!

&&&&

The hanyou, miko and kitsune entered the hut to see the elderly miko. She looked up and smiled, "Welcome Kagome, Inuyasha. Shippo caught some fish, would you care to join us for a meal?"

Shippo jumped down from the miko's shoulder and grabbed one of the fish, munching on it next to the elderly miko. Kagome took the hanyou's hand and pulled him to sit down next to her on the opposite side of the fire. As she came into the light Kaede saw her red face, "Have you been crying child?"

The hanyou growled, "Yeah some idiot told her she cant shoot with a bow."

Kagome nudged him slightly, "Well, I think it was the bow I had to use is what threw me off."

"What was wrong with the bow child?"

"It was all f- mhrph." Kagome had covered the hanyou's mouth, "It is different from the bows I am used to using."

"So you need a bow and some arrows?"

"Please and thankyou Kaede-obaachan."

The woman smiled and got up slowly, ducking into the back of the hut and grabbing something. Shippo cocked his head, "So who is this jerk Kagome, I will go beat him up for ya!"

The miko giggled, "I don't think that will be nessesary."

Kaede stepped out of the back and handed the miko a quiver and held the bow out in front of her, "I had the feeling you would need this some day. It was my sister's and it is a very special bow."

Kagome gently took the bow and ran his fingers over the decorative carvings in the beautifully dark wood, "Wow Kaede! This is beautiful! Are you sure?"

"Of course child. It works wonderfully, and its time it had a new owner. I haven't used it in ages."

"But this isn't a normal hunting bow. This one-'

"I told ye child its very special."

Kagome looked at the beautiful wood bow in astoundment. It was so beautiful! It must be worth a fortune! The intricate vine patterns were beautiful and very detailed. She stood up and tested the bow, it was perfect. She bowed deeply to the woman.

"My deepest thanks Kaede-obaachan. I will have to repay you someday."

"Use it well, and that will be my payment."

Kagome began gathering up her things and Shippo's tail drooped. "Your leaving?"

"I'm sorry Shippo. I have an early morning, and I still have my homework."

She saw the small kit sniff and she gave him a hug, "I will be back as soon as I can, and I will even bring back a treat." She tweaked his nose and he did his best to smile.

Giving him one final hug, she handed him to Kaede, "Now be a good little kitsune and I will be back soon."

She gave the hanyou a look of 'come-on' and ducked out of the hut. He followed close behind as they headed back to the well. They entered into the clearing and stopped at the edge of the well, Kagome turned to him and saw his ears and shoulders drooping as she gave him a hug. The miko cocked her head, "Your not coming with me?"

His eyes filled with excitement, glittering in the fading light. She broke out in giggles as he scooped her up and jumped into the well. A few seconds later he shot out of the wellhouse and landed on the sill of her window, letting her slide the window open as he stepped into her room.

"You can put me down now," the miko said with a smile. The hanyou was overtaken with ackwardness and quickly put her down, she turned to him and wrapped her arms around him, "Thanks… for everything."

The hanyou was overtaken with another wave of ackwardness, but it passed as he returned the hug. She released him and placed her new (sort of) bow on the bed and leaned the quiver against her bedstand. The ,miko picked up her backpack and sat down at her desk , turnng to the hanyou she said, "Just make yourself comfortable, I need to do some homework for a while."

"Just remember you have an early morning."

"Yep, got to be there at dawn. I didn't have much tonight anyway, just let me finish this up." She wheeled the chair around and turned on her table light while he moved the bow slightly and took his indian sitting position on her bed, propping tetsuiga against his shoulder. He was content, resting there, basking in her scent and her presence.

Kagome worked for a couple hours, glancing over her shoulder every once in a while to make sure he was doing fine. She was shocked he would actually stay quiet for so long, or that they could actually go through a whole day without having a serious fight. Looking up at the clock she saw that it was late, so she finished up and got some pj's out of her drawers and went into the restroom to change and prepare for bed. The miko came back in and saw the hanyou had fallen into a light doze, so she quietly packed her books and set out things for the early morning.

Turning out the final light she stepped over to the bed and pulled the covers back. The movement caused the hanyou to stirr and look at her, his eyes glowing in the dim light.

"Going to bed?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, I got my work done."

"You have a busy day tomorrow."

She smiled wearily. "I know."

The hanyou stepped off the bed as she crawled in, he took the bow and leaned it against the wall, taking a seat on the floor and leaning against the bed. His ears remained turned towards the miko as he closed his eyes. Kagome smiled and reached out, gently taking one of the ears and stroking it. He turned towards her in surprise, but her smile only grew. As she continued she began to hear a low vibration, not quite a growl, more like a purr. The sound washed over the miko and she drifted off to sleep.

Inuyasha was a little dissapointed when the stroking stopped, but he wasn't about to wake her. He wanted to make sure she succeeded in her time, and if that meant giving up a little ear rub, so be it. He was finding it was really nice, not fighting all the time and allowing her to move closer than ever before. It seemed to save him a lot of troubles, and sits.

&&&&

The alarm went off and sent the hanyou careening out of some very interesting dreams. Going off instinct, he yanked the clock off the table and threw it out the window, watching as it shattered against the concrete, pieces flying off in all directions, some rolling down the shrine steps. Kagome woke with a start, but not at the alarm clock, instead she awoke to a certain hanyou yelling profanities out the window at the shattered piece of machinery.

She immediately stood up and put a hand over his mouth, hissing sharply, "You trying to wake up the whole neighborhood?"

"Mhrmph mrr."

"What?"

She removed her hand and glared at him, "It sounded dangerous! I thought it was going to attack!"

Kagome looked to her nightstand and suddenly noticed the missing clock. Rolling her eyes she suddenly realized what he had done. Looking out the window her thoughts were confirmed as she saw the remnants of the clock strewn about on the shrine grounds. She couldn't help but smile at her big 'protector'.

"Way to go dog boy. Next time the alarm clock tries to bite my head off I will be sure to let you know."

She took her clothes into the restroom and changed, quickly preparing for the morning try out. After changing she quickly brushed her hair and washed her face. Quietly, she ran downstairs and started some eggs for breakfast. Inuyasha on the other hand, had no clue what to do, so he just sat at the table and eyed the stove hungrily. When finished, they ate quickly and she ran upstairs to brush her teeth and grab her stuff. The hanyou followed her outside, she turned to him in the grey beginnings of the morning,

"Inuyasha, where do you think you are going?"

"With you."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because,"

"But I've got my hat, and I can give you a ride, and I don't trust this city this early in the morning, and-"

"Why are you being so nice all of the sudden?"

He froze and thought about it for a moment, before muttering, "Keh."

She crossed her arms, "That's not an answer."

"I-"

"Yes?"

"I just want to see you succeed ok? I am always dragging you back, but now you need to prove yourself here."

Kagome went quiet and stared at him for a moment, he just knelt down and stared at the ground, waiting for her to get on. She smiled and climbed on, and he took off, They were there in mere moment, he landed infront of the school gate and let her get off. She took his hand and dragged him towards the field. He fell in step next to her and they walked together throught the morning mist. The hanyou tensed as he saw two figure form in the dim light. The miko gave his hand a comforting squeeze before releasing it and stepping forward, bowing slightly.

"Ohaiyo Coach Matsu." She glaced at the boy next to him and her voice went almost to a growl, "What is HE doing here."

The hanyou guessed by her tone that this was this Kenzo kid he had heard so much about. The guy had a cocky air about him that Inuyasha didn't like as he stood there with his compound bow. The hanyou was much more comfortable with this 'coach', seeing that he carried himself well, much like the taijya. The man took Kagome's wooden bow and gave it a quick inspection.

"This is a good long bow, good pull to it. Its beautiful as well, it fits you Kagome."

"Arigatou, it's a gift from a friend."

"And a fine gift it is."

"I still bet she couldn't hit the broad side of a barn with it!" Kenzo muttered to himself.

Matsu turned and gave the boy a look, but wheeled back when he heard the menacing growl from the hanyou. He gave the mik,o a worried look, "Kagome, who is your friend."

She turned to the hanyou and gave him one of those shut-up-or-you-will-be-sat looks, turning back to the coach she said, "Gomen, Inuyasha can be grumpy in the mornings."

"I AM NOT- mrmph!"

He rolled his eyes as he discovered Kagome had put her hand over his mouth, giving him a glare. She released him and muttered so only he could hear, "If you don't stay quiet you will be in a crater so deep it will take three weeks to dig you out!"

He nodded and she took her bow from Matsu, knocking an arrow, she let it fly in one quick motion. Her anger caused her to focus harder and the arrow flew across the field to land dead center in the 20 meter target. Kenzo's mouth dropped and Kagome turned with a triumphant smile on her face. Matsu gave a low whistle, "Wow! You weren't kidding! You could take nationals with a shot like that!"

"So Coach, is Twiggy on the team or what?"  
"My name is Kagome."

"Anyway, is Twiggy gonna compete or what?"

Matsu smiled, "Kagome will not only be part of the team. I'm making her varsity captain!"

"But that's-"  
"No longer your postion."

Kenzo glared at the coach, then at Kagome, but stopped on the hanyou as he received an equally dangerous glare. He took his compound bow and knocked up an arrow, drawing, he took careful aim and let it fly. He frowned as the arrow began to lose speed and landed at the edge of the target.

Matsu smiled and patted his shoulder, "Glad to see you are determined."

"Keh, give him a moving target and he wouldn't be able to touch it!"

Kagome's eyes went wide and she turned, giving him a warning look. He went quiet as the coach walked up to him, "Does Kagome usually hit moving targets Inuyasha?"

"Of course! When we are-MRMPH!"

"HUNTING! When we go hunting!." She removed her hand from his mouth and received another glare.

The coach cocked his head at her strange behavior, but paid no mind, "Well, the rifle team has some clay ducks if you want to try."

The hanyou cocked his head, "Ducks?"

"They are just clay disks that you lauch into the air and try to hit, for practice."

"Oh."

Matsu nodded and walked off, "Kagome, I need to talk to you about your responsibilities as a captain, could you come with me?"

"Hai Matsu." She ran to catch up with him.

As soon as the two were gone the hanyou turned on Kenzo, grabbing him by the shirt and hoisting him up into the air. Kenzo's feet dangled as he looked fearfully into the golden orbs of the hanyou.

"Don't you DARE hurt her!" he growled.

"Wha- I… what did Ido?"

"Don't you even think of insulting her in any way or I will rip you limb from scrawny limb."

Kenzo gulped audibly as he was lowered to the ground, as soon as he could touch he was backing away from the silver haired, freaky teen. He looked down and saw several small holes in his shirt from the hanyou's claws. He paled considerably and knocked an arrow in his bow, just in case.

"Don't even bother, I would have you shredded before you could draw that f.cked up piece of crap!"

The boy paled even more since he hadn't made a sound while he knocked the arrow, or so he thought. He studied the features of this strange friend of Kagome's, remembering details in case he ever wanted to report him to the cops. Inuyasha turned towards the stadium and Kenzo watched as Kagome and Kenzo came around the corner, still out of his hearing range. The coach was carrying a disk launcher, and the miko carried a stack of clay disks.

The sun peaked over the trees as Matsu set it up. Kenzo kept a wary eye on the hanyou who now shadowed Kagome. He noticed that she kept glancing up at him, as if keeping him in check. Kenzo wondered if she had some sort of power over him.

Matsu stood and brushed off his hands. "Ok Kagome, all set up."

"Hai."

She stepped forward and slung the quiver over her shoulder, fingering the feathered arrow in anticipation. Kenzo let one fly and in one swift motion she grabbed and arrow, knocked, drew, and fired. They all watched as it nailed the clay duck dead center, shattering it. Inuyasha gave her a smile of approval as she knocked three more out of the morning sky.

Matsu wallked over and put a hand on her shoulder, "You have me convinced! Go ahead and stick your stuff in the locker room and meet me in the cafeteria. Kenzo, you may go."l

The coach took the machine, and the remaining clay disks and headed off towards the school with Kenzo in toe, trying to regain his position as captain, and retain his rank as second in command.

Kagome turned and hugged the hanyou, "Arigatou Inuyasha."

When he recovered from the shock he returned the hug, staying there, silent, as the morning sun burnt off the remaininig wisps of mist.

&&&&

ha ha ha! Ok ok now that its 2:30 in the morning! I hope this met your expectations… I will update the others and continue ASAP! (which should be MUCH shorter this time)


	4. Surprises at School

Disclaimer: I have three dollars in my wallet. If I had more I might actually own something.

Reviews: I know I normally answer them all, but there are a ton, so I will answer what I can…

Gloria : Too bad, well maybe we can meet some day anyways

soccerdevill13: note well taken, I will keep that in mind… and I agree he is quite the jerk…

Lci :Well I hope you haven't completely given up on me, I bet everyone keeping an eye on Fun in the Sun has, but they are in for a surprise this week!

The-Shapeshifting-Sweethe: Uh, who is Iyana? (looks around) well I better post before I get beat up eh?

hypermikogirl : liking the name there… well she has to get to the tournament first doesn't she! I should have her there in oh I dunno… by Friday hopefully…

lost my sanity: well thankyou! And I hope you enjoy!

KittenKagome: aww thanks! I wouldn't say I am an expert though

Angel452 : Ack! Mass of questions! Well I better keep writing! Maybe I will answer a couple of them! Or create more! Never know!

Amanda Trinh: LOL well I kinda designed him to be a jerk so insult away! (lol) and I totally agree!

Sorry if I didn't answer yours, but I want to go to bed! So I will try to do a better job of answering everyone's next chappie

&&&&

Chapter 4

Surprises at School

&&&&

Kagome felt very strange walking down the halls, whenever anyone saw her they started whispering to their friends. Even when she walked into the classroom, her friends swarmed her in an instant, "Is it true?"

"What? What is it?"

"Is it true you are on the archery team?"

"And are you Captain now?"

"I heard she kicked the reigning national champion out of his spot!"

She looked at her friends wide eyed, "Where did you hear all this?"

Yuka smirked, "Its all over the school, but there is more."

"More?"

"We also heard you came with a bully."

She slapped her forehead, "And who all told you this?"

"Lots of places, but it goes back to Kenzo."

Ayumi cocks her head, "So what all is true?"

"Uh, yes, I am on the archery team, yes I am now varsity captain, and sort of yes, Inuyasha came with me."

"That two-timing, violent jerk?"

"He's not-" she looked up and went quiet as none other than Kenzo entered the room. He came down and sat in the desk next to her, "Hey Twiggy! You think you have my spot now, but I will get it back."

"You make it sound like the Emperor's throne."

"And this time you won't have your freaky silver haired boyfriend to defend you."

"Her what?" Kenzo went pale but breathed a sigh of relief when Hojo walked up, "She has a boyfriend?"

"Yeah that silver haired freak that follows her like a puppy dog."

Hojo looked down, his sad eyes looking to the miko for some sign of a lie, "Is this true?"

She bit her lip, "Sort of, I have been with Inuyasha for a while now."

Her friends looked sympathetically at the guy as he left. Kagome sighed, glad that she wouldn't have to deal with him again, and his crazy gifts. Kenzo broke her train of thought, snapping infront of her face.

"Yo Twiggy! Helloooo! Any thing going on in that head of yours."

"Leave Kagome alone!"

"Whats it to you!" Kenzo turned on the male voice and froze. Kagome fell out of her chair in shock, standing there was the hanyou, but in jeans, a black leather jacket, and a red shirt. His hair was pulled back into a roped ponytail and his ears were hidden. Kenzo cowered under the quiet gaze of the towering teen. He left without a word, heading back to his own class and the hanyou took the empty seat. But not for long, before he could say a word Kagome was dragging him out by the jacket, looking fiercly at him.

She dragged him into the hallway and hissed,"What do you think you are doing here?"

"Keeping an eye on you, he is as dangerous as any demon."

"So what am I supposed to do now? Drag you around school and say you are my body guard? I don't think so!"

She would've kept going, but the bell rang and she dragged him into class, her mind racing as to what she should do next, and the teacher looked up over his glasses, "Ms Higurashi. You are actually here today. And who is the young man behind you."

The hanyou went red, even under his hair, his sensitive ears could pick up the whispers and murmers going around the room. Things like, "Look at that guy. Did he get his hair died? My gosh he is hot! Why is Kagome hanging with someone like him? I don't know, but if she leaves him I will take him!"

The teacher tapped his finger on the desk impatiently, the miko laughed nervously, "He he, uh yeah, this is… Inuyasha… yes, Inuyasha Izayoi."

"My mothers name?" he hissed, she waved at him and whispered, "Sorry, but you needed a last name and I couldn-"

"Ms Higurashi, is there a reason Mr Izayoi is here?"

She froze, and her mouth just started going, "He is an exchange student, and he is staying with us, and I am supposed to keep an eye on him while he is here."

"Very well."

She let out a huge sigh of relief and took her seat, motioning for him to take his. He sat down in the single desk and stared at the miko, she pulled out her notebook and whispered, knowing only he could hear, "Just hang there. When the bell rings I need to talk to you."

The hanyou nodded, but kept staring, causing the miko's cheeks to gradually turn redder and redder. She finally muttered, "Look at the teacher. Your making me blush!"

He nodded and looked around, studying this strange room, with it's blackboard, numerous posters, and these strange desk things, his attention was turned to the front as the teacher stood.

"Today we will be studying Sengoku Jidai, specifically the legends associated with it. We will be doing a project in small groups, each choosing a certain element of the period and giving a full report on Friday. You get to choose the groups."

Kagome looked to her friends, and they gave her a strange look in return, "What is it?"

"We don't know if you are gonna be here." Yuka said worridly.

"Keh, she will be here." The hanyou crossed his arms and leaned back in his desk.

Kagome looked at him wide eyed, "We are?"

"Keh, of course, don't you have a tournament thing on Friday?"

The miko almost jumped up out of her seat and tackled the hanyou in delight. He was going to let her stay! He never let her stay! Of course he never came to her school before either, and he never wore anything other than his haori, she got thinking…

"Have you been cloned? Is the real you waiting at my house?"

He shook his head in confusion, "What do you mean?"

She waved her hand, "Later, later." Turning to the girls, "I promise I will do really well on this project. In fact, I know what we can do it on. Since I live at a shrine and all."

"Why not the origins of your shrine?"

"I don't know, I was thinking more the legend of the Shikon no Tama."

"Maybe we can see if they are related!" Ayumi said.

Inuyasha sat up, "Of course they-" he froze when he caught the sudden scent of fear from the miko as she shook her head, "of course, they were in the same time period," he finished.

She let out a sigh of relief and turned to her friends, "So can he join us?"

"Sounds like he knows quite a bit."

"Yeah, and the shrine could be a good source."

"What are we doing?" Eri asked.

Yuka slapped her forehead and ignored the question, "Kagome, do you think you Jiichan could help?"

"That old baka? He couldn't tell a glass ball from the Shikon no tama if Naraku held them infront of his face!"

"Naraku? The bad guy in that one legend?" Ayumi asked.

"You mean the Shikon no Tama legend?" the miko asked.

"No, it was a different one, bout a hanyou and a miko." Yuka rubbed her head trying to remember.

Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged a look, and the hanyou cocked his head, "What is that one about?"

"It's in your- Kagome's history book." Yuka replied.

The teacher came up to them, "Sounds like an interesting conversation, has your group come to a decision?"

Kagome smiled, "We want to see if there is a link between my shrine and the legend of the shikon no tama."

He smiled, "Sounds like an interesting project Ms Higurashi. I expect everyone to do their part."

"Yes sir." The girls said in unison.

With that the bell rang and everyone packed up to go. The girls turned to Kagome, "Well good luck with Kenzo. Can we meet you after practice and do some research over at your place?"

"Sure."

"We will meet you at the field then."  
"Hai."

The girls headed out and split up and the miko turned to the hanyou, "So, I want to hear what happened after you left the field this morning."

He tried to stick his hands in his sleeves, like he would his haori, but instead stuck them in his pockets. "Uh, I went back to the shrine, and talked to your mother…"

&&&

_The hanyou walked into the house, and Mrs Higurashi came out of the kitchen, "Inuyasha, your back!"_

"_Hai."_

"_I thought you went to school with Kagome."_

"_I went to her 'tryout'. But then she told me to come home."_

"_Well I suppose dressed like that you would stand out. We can fix that."_

_"But-" _

_"No no, I still have Mr Higurashi's clothes around, and we can figure out a way to make you blend in. Tell me about this morning."_

_She took him by the hand and dragged him up the stairs. He was surprised, he thought the miko just wanted him to stay home like always, but Mrs Higurashi seemed to think differently. So he told her how her daughter did, and how she was some sort of leader called a 'varsity captain' which made her very excited for whatever reason. _

_He suddenly found himself in her bedroom and she was tossing all sorts of strange pieces of clothing on her bed. The hanyou sifted through the shirts and pulled out a black leather jacket, she smiled, "Kagome's father bought that when he was convinced he was going to join a biker gang. Luckily he bought it too big, looks like it would fit you well."_

_She pulled out a pair of jeans and held them up, "These should fit you well, and you seem to like red, so here."_

_She also handed him some underclothing, and loose sandals, she explained how to put everything on and left him to change. He did ok on the boxers, but when he tried to pull up the jeans he found them backwards, then he turned them around and got the zipper up, but struggled with the button. He spent ten minutes trying to figure out which hole to stick his head through on the t-shirt, finally calling in the giggling mother. She gladly helped and he was dressed in no time. She gave him a belt since the pants were baggy, and stepped back to see how she did, "Ok, this is a good look for you, now about those adorable ears…"_

_"What about them?" _

_"I have seen mohawks, piercings, ridiculous make up in the rebellious teen, but not ears. Usually they cut their hair a little more often than you do… I have an idea."_

_She ran out of the room and came back with her son's baseball stuff, "I know it's in here somewhere… ah hah!" she pulled out a long piece of leather, "This is usually used to restring a mit, put I think we can change it's purpose…"_

_She led him down stairs and grabbed a brush, gently working out his tangles and knots and carefully working around his sensitive ears. He was surprised at her caution, and her willingness to help. With what exactly, he had no idea. She began pulling his hair back and stopped, "Inuyasha, I have an idea, but it may hurt your ears. But then you don't need a hat."_

_"I like that."_

_"Well, can you pin your ears to your head for me?" He did, and she quickly pulled his hair over them and tied his hair back in a rubber band. Since he had folded them back it didn't hurt as much, but it was certainly a strange feeling. She smiled and tied the piece of leather over the rubber band, winding and weaving it around the mass of hair, almost all the way down it's length and tying it off. She sat back and admired her handiwork. ._

"_Well Inuyasha, I think it's safe to say you will fit in well. Unfortunately you will still stick out, because you are not wearing a uniform like Kagome, but at least you will be wearing clothes from this century. While you are gone I can wash your clothinig for you."_

"_Ah… arigatou."_

"_You're quite welcome young man. And I hope Kagome realizes how lucky she is to have a friend like you."_

_He was taken aback by her comment, but nodded and headed out the door, following the path he took to get home and entering the school, using his nose to locate her. The hanyou was quiet as he walked down the halls, he could hear the murmers as he walked by the rows of strange metal compartments. Finally the scent grew strong and he opened the door to see the miko surrounded by her strange friends, and being confronted by that jerk Kenzo..._

&&&&

"Wow! Okaasan sure is smart!" Kagome said as they seated themselves in her next class.

They went through the day saying he was an exchange student, which seemed to satisfy the teachers. During lunch they went to the office and made it official, but it was decided that he needed to wear more formal clothing, not nessesarily a uniform, but maybe khakis and a more formal top.

Kagome received more attention than she had ever dreamed, for both her archery, and the hot exchange student who shadowed her every move. She was very glad when the final bell rang. Of course, then she had archery practice. She couldn't decide whether to be excited, or petrified.

&&&&

R&R it is obvious you people like this story, so tell me about it! Recommendations! Tips! I am open to it all! I am hoping to wrap up all of my fanfics this week, so updating shouldn't be a problem. Just keep an eye out, and I have a big announcement at the end, so keep watching the updates!


	5. Surprise! Someone I Recognise!

Disclaimer: I have three dollars in my wallet. If I had more I might actually own something.

Reviews:

Shadow InuGirl: well I could leave a lengthy response but people would start yelling at me to update

The Violent Tomboy: LOL me or my story? Do I know you? You remind me of me… why is that? Oh wait I am a tomboy too! Rock on! (giggle)

Mimblewimble: I dunno, I got some fun hawaiian stuff for him in Spring Break, lol!

Angel452: Boy you like your questions! I bet you are a really good student!

Kyome Nehatakashi; LOL don't you know that is a given by now?

MystWriter07: lol, well thanks

prongs-gurl202113: Glad to hear you like, I am still open to em if you have any

Gloria: well I kinda figured it was a normal ponytail, cept it was held all the way down with a leather strap… make it look 'manly' lol

HieiJaganshi11:Come on don't beg! You didn't have wait that long did you?

&&&&

Chapter 5

Surprise! Someone I Recognise!

&&&&

Kagome and Inuyasha headed out of her final class and she stopped by her locker. The hanyou watched curiously as she twisted it this way and that, but his sensitive ears could hear a light click whenever she reached a certain marking. She opened it and sighed. "I can't believe how much make up work I got, I guess after being gone for so long, teachers just pile it on. I don't know how I am gonna get it all done."

The hanyou watched as she packed almost every book into her backpack. "Well since we are gonna stay here, maybe I can help."

She slammed her locker shut and looked at him, dumbfounded, "Did something happen when mom pinned your ears down? Did it do something to your brain? Are you feeling sick?"

"Baka! I am just trying to make sure I don't ruin your life in this time."

She froze, and looked into his golden orbs, searching for… something.The mikofinally shook her head and zipped up her bag. Before she could pick it up it was on the hanyou's shoulder. She smiled and he cocked his head, "So where did you put your bow? It wasn't in that metal box."

"Naw, its in the girls locker room in the equipment room."

They walked down the hall and Kagome noticed all the looks they were getting. She couldn't blame them, the hanyou was looking pretty fine in his new outfit. She had been so used to seeing him in the firerat haori that she had never thought he would ever change out of it. Of course, she figured some of them were looking at her as well, most likely cause she was the new captain of the archery team. The miko opened the girls locker room door, and turned to the hanyou. "Uh, you are not allowed in here."

"Why not?"

"Because, it's the 'girls' locker room, and we usually change before our sports. Can I meet you on the field?"

"Uh, ok."

"Arigato! I will be there soon, I promise."

The hanyou watched her disappear and suddenly felt very alone in the sea of teens rushing towards home. He began walking out and felt a hard jerk on his jacket, suddenly finding himself in a classroom, looking eye to eye with a red haired, and very pissed teacher. The man took off his glasses and motioned to a chair, "Inuyasha have a seat."

He had half a mind to rip this teacher to shreds, but complied, setting the miko's bag next to him. "Who are you."

"Inuyasha what are you doing here? And why didn't you mask yourself in some matter?"

"You didn't answer my question," the hanyou growled.

Glad to see my masking spell is working. The teacher tossed something down and with a puff of smoke the blinds around the room and door were pulled down and a full grown kitsune stood before him. "I am surprised at you, even with your sensitive nose."

The hanyou's eyes went wide, "Shippo?"

"In the flesh. Although I am known to my students as Mr. Kitsune. I enrolled here so I could keep an eye on our miko. Well at least her younger self."

"I am confused."

"I know there is a brain in that head of your's I have seen it work before. Think about it. I am full grown, and watching Kagome grow up for a second time. I have kept an eye on her family, and you and she- well I don't know what I am allowed to say."

"Second time? But… younger self? What?"

The kitsune sighed, "Ok, well… I don't know how much this will effect your future, but I suppose this project is gonna reveal a lot too, so I might as well spill it. Inuyasha, you and Kagome need to stay together, through everything. You defeat Naraku, and finish the Shikon no Tama, and you two get together, and now… well I will leave that to you. But keep the last name Kagome gave you this morning. It will serve you well through the rest of your days. And keep an eye on Kagome with her archery. Consider it training, keep her working with moving targets."

"Uh, ok."

"And make sure Kagome doesn't know I am here."

"what about Miroku, Sango, Kouga, and Kikyo, and-"

"Geese, I can't tell you everything! If I did it may change, and that could be catastrophic. Just be there for her ok?"

"Of course!"

"You two will be having the time of your life, especially this week. Between your project, and her archery tournament."

"Oh Kagome! I need to go to the field!" the hanyou rushed towards the door.

"Just be careful ok? And here, this will mask your ears and aura, at least from normal humans."

"Who else is in our time? Are there more demons?"

"Just go. I will talk to you later."

He caught a small necklace and put it around his neck, his claws faded as well as his fangs. He could still feel them, but they became invisible. He pulled at his hair and loosed his ears, but without pulling out his ponytail. He nodded to the smiling kitsune and headed out towards the field. He was suddenly stopped as he was surrounded by girls he froze. Not sure what to do.

"Whats your name sugar!"

"Where are you from?"

"Can I have your number?"

"I hear you are staying with Kagome!"

He jumped as one of them imitated Miroku, he flipped out of the crowd and made a beeline for the miko's scent. He noticed it was filled with emotion, nervousness, annoyance, and a hint of fear. The hanyou smiled, feeling much the same way. He approached the bleachers and found the miko in much the same situation, she was surrounded by guys who were asking her questions, but she seemed to take it much better. It made his slightly nervous as they all had bows hung over their shoulders, but she seemed comfortable enough. They all seemed to be admiring her wooden bow with it's beautiful designs.

She spotted him through the crowd and ran to him, giving him a hug, but hissing, "Why are your ears showing!"

He was shocked, but hugged her back, whispering, "No one but you can see them."

She tensed and whispered, "How is that?"

"A gift from an old friend."

"We will talk about this later."

She released him and turned to the group. "Guys, this is Inuyasha, he is staying at our place as an exchange student."

The miko turned to him, "Inuyasha, this is the varsity archery team. I was just getting aquainted, we should get started pretty shortly here."

"Hey! I'm Kai."

"I'm Jake."

"Sup, I'm Kio."

"I'm Sango." They froze and Kagome looked at the girl. She had short black hair and eyes like their friend in the well. But she wore a hat and dark jeans with a black tank top, she carried a more… she wouldn't call it 'flirtatious', but more comfortable with her physique than the taijya.

One of the other guys smiled, "And you thought you were the only girl on the team."

"Well, its going to take a while to get everyone's name. As you know, I am Kagome Higurashi. Uh, I have never been on an archery team before-"

"So why did Matsu make you captain?"

"WATCH OUT!"

They turned and the miko instantly unleashed an arrow, piercing the frisbee right through the middle, causing it to flip and fall to the ground.

The team looked at it in awe, and the miko blushed, "Sorry. I haven't been on a team. But I have been… hunting before."

"NO KIDDING! Dang girl! You got my respect!" Kio said as he picked up the skewered frisbee. "Wish I could do that!"

The hanyou gave her an approving smile and she looked around, "Where's Kenzo?"

Jake leaned back against the bleachers, "That ego-maniac? Oh he is always late, he thinks he is too good to practice. And you probably nailed his pride, so he has to go sulking for a while."

"Well being late I think he should have equipment cleaning duty for a week." Matsu said as he approached the group. The teens bowed respectfully, "Ohaiyo Coach Matsu."

"Good afternoon everyone. I see you have met your new captain… and she has showed off her talent a bit," he eyed the frisbee.

Kai smirked, "You should've seen it! She just whipped out the arrow and wham! Down it went!"

Matsu smiled, "I am guessing it was an accident."

She fingered her bow, "Hai."

"Well lets get started then. This should be a special treat for the rest of you, seeing a classic bow in action. Today we are going to have a bit of fun. See the targets? They are special today."

The team looked at him curiously, he smiled, "Look closer."

"I don't see anything different." Jake said.

Matsu smirked, "Take a shot."

Sango stepped up and knocked an arrow, drawing and taking aim. And shooting one of the targets. The arrow nailed the target with a splat. Kagome laughed, "Wow! You lined them with paintballs!"

"Yep, and the very center one is white, there are different colors for each row, but I spray painted them to look like normal targets."

"Awesome!" Kio exclaimed and took a shot, causing blue paint to splater on the target.

They spent the better part of an hour shooting the targets and laughing as the little paintballs burst with different colors, everything from navy blue to neon green to bright orange. They laughted when the colors came bursting through. It became a competition not for the center, but to see who could find the most interesting color row on the target.

Finally Matsu smiled and gathered everyone around, "You guys, you guys! I am glad to see your enjoying youselves, but I see no white."

"No problem," Suddenly they saw the white come splattering out of the bulls-eye and Kenzo came walking up, the hanyou sat up from his place in the upper corner of the bleachers, keeping an eye on the boy. Kenzo walked right up to the coach, who crossed his arms, "Are you ready to practice young man?"

He smiled, "Coach, I just nailed the bulls-eye, why do I need to worry, while these guys have been shooting all afternoon."

"Who said we were going for the bulls-eye?" Jake growled.

"Ha! Like you could hit the bulls-eye!"

'Twang!' the looked over to see another splatter of white paint and Kio's arrow vibrating in the bulls-eye. They looked to the ex-captain and he gripped his bow.

Matsu raised an eyebrow, "Either you practice, or find a better use of yours, and our time."

"But I am the national champion! I don't need to-"

"Waste our time. If you are going to have that sort of attitude I don't see how that benefits our team. Yes you have talent, that is obvious, but untilI see a better attitude, I do not want to see you on this team. Everyone has the ability to improve, even Kagome, and she is doing great!"

The boy sent him an evil glare and stomped off the field, the coachsighed. "I hope none of you follow his example."

They nodded and Matsu rubbed his forehead, "Ok, I think we are done for the evening. Can you guys help me clean up?"

They guys helped pull out the arrows and Sango and Kagome worked to clean off the paint and the remaining paintballs. They finished up and threw all the paint in the trash, waving good bye to the coach. The girls seemed to be bonding quickly, Sango reminding Kagome so much of the taiijya back in Inuyasha's time.

Sango smiled, "Oh I am so glad I am not the only girl anymore!"

"I'm glad I'm not alone! That would've been aweful!"  
"Can I see your bow? Its so pretty!"

She handed the bow to her new friend, "I love all these vines and birds, its such intricate work! And the wood is gorgeous!"

"Thanks I got it from a mentor."

"You will have to teach me how to shoot movinig targets like you do!"

"Sure, but not tonight. I am supposed to meet some friends and work on a history project and a mass of make-up homework."

"Ok, well before you go can I talk to your friend? The one behind you?"

The miko turned around to see the hanyou right behind her, she jumped, "Geese! Scare me half to death! Well I do need to talk to Matsu before we go, so I will be right back."

The hanyou gave the girl a curious look, she smiled, "Mr Kitsune talked to me this morning after he spotted you. I am supposed to give this to you." She handed him an old scroll, which he took and looked at her curiously, "I am the taijya's great great great great great-"

"I get it!"

"-great granddaughter. Her and the monk, Miroku."

He looked at her in surprise. Not knowing what to say, "I.. I. Uh… the monk finally gets over his ways?"

"Not quite- as a matter of fact I have a very flirty brother."

"Who?"

"AACK HENTAI!" the girl slapped her forehead and muttered, "that would be Kio."

The miko ran back and hid, peeking around the hanyou's shoulder, "Kio! I have half a mind to shoot you right where you grabbed me!"

The boy laughed and walked off with the guys, Sango just shook her head, "Sorry about my brother."

"Older?"

"Unfortunately."

"Eh heh. Inuyasha you ready to go?"

"Yep."

Sango waved to them, "Good luck with that project! See you guys later!"

"Ja ne!" the miko waved and they heaeded towards the shrine. Once they got around the back of the bleachers the miko climbed on and they made the quick trip home.

They reached the shrine and the hanyou let her down. She smiled and came around to face him, taking him by the hands, "I am sorry for earlier. Thanks for coming with me. It really means a lot, you being there for me."

He blushed and saw her three friends with big grins on their faces looking out the kitchen window. He cleared his throat, "Uh, Kagome?"

She looked him in the eye and he bit his lip, she looked to where his ears were turned and a blush covered her face in an instant, "Gomen. Lets see what our past has in store for us, or our future in our case."

&&&&

Ok, I am working I am working I am swimming, I am working, I am eating, I am working… I will try to update more tomorrow. And maybe tonight. We will see…


End file.
